Disturbed Attraction
by superfufu
Summary: It is customary for a leader to observe their players during training. But it is quite unusual to stare. Seems that Kon is growing prettier everyday.. is it the hormones, or something else?


**one note before you proceed:** You will be seeing (a perhaps totally foreign and wtf-inducing) character named _Lei _up ahead, but no, you won't be seeing things. I used _Lei _as Rei's (yes, Rei Kon, not a long-lost brother) name. Why, you might ask, but well, that's a different story. (god how i spite dubs... >.>) Please do enjoy.

**DISTURBED ATTRACTION**

One was fifteen; the other was fourteen.

Kai Hiwatari, Russian leader of the BladeBreakers. A boy with a well-developed body, a bit too brawny for his age, rippling with finely honed muscles; skin a very pale shade of taupe. Long, spiky slate hair. A perfectly chiseled face, the sharp edges of his jaw accenting his natural handsome features. A picture of perfect masculinity, the touch finished by eyes of bright, merciless crimson.

Kon Lei, a Chinese BladeBreaker of Kai's. A stature of ample height that is almost devoid of masculinity. Instead, he had the graceful bodily contours as that of a well-bred lady, his skin beautifully sun-kissed. His hair was of deep amethyst, almost ebony, falling haphazardly on the sides of his face, a band of long strands flowing at a line through to the small of his back. His face was an effeminate, almost feminine if not for the thick, curved brows. His eyes were an inexplicable gold.

---

Kai's face twitched in disgust for the fourth time in two hours.

Yes, it has been customary to _observe _your players during training, but it was quite strange to _stare_.

Now he found himself staring from time to time. Bleh.

The beautiful Chinese boy was beating the hell out of his mates then again. There was nothing unusual. But then why was Kai always staring? Could it be that he's prettier today than usual? Well, if that was the case, Kai was probably finding him more and more beautiful each day, for he found himself staring more as the days went by.

More than unusual, he found it utterly disgusting.

He was, after all, prided as a leader. But more than everybody's respect, it was his pride as a person. As a man.

"In the name of all that is good, snap out of it, Kai!" Tyson yelled at him. Obviously, the Russian couldn't quite pay enough attention.

He would not be distracted. Or at least they wouldn't need to know. " You better stop ordering me around or I'll have to punch your face in."

Tyson was frowning as he was heading down from the platform, again defeated with the usual revulsion. "Your turn, you stupid idiot!" He shouted grumpily.

"Who ya callin' stupid idiot! Dogfaced glutton!" Max shouted back.

"When the heavens started giving out _brains_, you heard _grains _and asked them to make yours _oatmeal_!"

Lei just chuckled demurely in amusement. "Ok guys, just quit it. Why don't we take a break first?" He said, then turned towards Kai's direction. "What do you say, Kai?" He asked, a cheerful smile painted on his lips.

Kai frowned his usual again before heading down. He could hear the rants fading. Good, he's alone. He stayed for a while there, his back turned away from the stage, his Dranzer clutched in his hand. _I gotta stop this, _he thought. _I'll be ruined._

He abruptly turned around as he heard the clattering behind him.

"Clumsy me." Lei laughed stupidly, picking up his blade that had slipped from his grasp and stumbled down the stage. "Sorry."

The slated boy seemed to have heard nothing, turning back.

"And Kai…"

Kai turned around once more, an irritated look on his face. But as soon as he saw Lei's golden orbs looking at his crimson ones behind thick lashes, he was stupefied. Kinda.

"…Don't flatter me too much. We have to concentrate."

The taller boy smirked despite the fact that he was a bit shocked that the other boy would notice his behavior and actually talk about it. "You can fuck me if I ever would." He retorted sarcastically.

Lei just smiled.

---

Ah, this is the life.

Kai sighed. He was sitting alone on one side of the hot spring. And if anything made him glad, it was silence. He needed it for this time to release himself, to relax into the depths of the warm comfort the water gave him. Even as the greatest prick alive, he needed time to catch up with himself and the things that are happening.

His…_unusualness, _to be exact.

He hoped for a minute that he could think clearly, afterall, he was alone. His actions was really bothering him, so much that he was forced to do something he didn't usually do, which was to actually _reflect_ about it. He closed his eyes and eased his back onto the stone side, breathing deeply. But then…the comfort was so seductive…

He came back to his senses after some time, his eyes still closed, as he felt warm air blowing gently on his face. His eyelids fluttered open.

And a beautiful sun-kissed face, golden eyes and dark pink lips curved in a sweet smile greeted him.

_"LEI!" _

The Chinese boy let out a small chuckle. "Yes?"

"What the fuck are you—" Kai could have lifted himself and get away, if not for the slender arms that encircled his neck, firmly showing that he was wanted. Lei moved closer, the distance between them now completely gone.

Kai, for the first time in his life, froze in fear. Not actually fear of what would happen, what Lei would do, but fear of how he will react. _Or how his body would. _And how much trouble it could get him. Or humiliation. Whatever.

"Shh…don't be scared…I will feel good…"

The slated boy gulped. _Shit…don't turn your back on me now…don't…_ he said to himself. He would not let the heat overcome, so he fought it. At least he really tried to.

He could feel his body congeal as he felt Lei's full lips on tracing lines along his jawline, his cheek, down to his throat, his collarbone, up to his chin and finally settled on his own lips.

"Relax, Kai…go ahead…touch me…" The Chinese boy said in between soft kisses.

Kai just squinted his eyes. He hated to admit, but the heat was too much powerful for him to handle. Lei's hand was settled on the curve of the side of his neck, while the other traveled through his torso, his shoulder, his neck and arm back and forth in intimate exploration. Kai could just feel the hand disappearing beneath the water—

_"AAAAAH!" _

Kai shouted as if he could have drowned. He breathed in deep, audible pants as if his lungs would explode. He scooted his bloodshot blood-red crimson eyes around him, over and over and over—

It was a dream.

And Kai was hard.

Shit.

---

For the next days that followed, well, Kai's behavior worsened. E, it worsened alright. And what's even worse is that, no one could tell what's happening with him. Tyson could put it this way—"Psychoses. Too much air in the head." Kenny—"Too much thinking?" And Max—"Hormones."

Lei? He just chuckled demurely like he used to.

Kai was definitely not well. He would not want to go to practice with his mates anymore, practicing when they are all asleep, never letting himself stay in the same room with them longer than three minutes, and everytime they ate, he ate too fast and would storm out of the place once he'd finished, blah, blah, blah. You could say his mates were actually missing him.

Lei? He just woke up everyday like he used to, still the overnice kitty he is, like nothing's happening. Like.

---

Two weeks has passed.

The Chinese boy walked ahead of the Russian towards their room. They had just finished with their daily practice.

Yep, you heard right. _They._

Kai had been trying to get over of that little…er, dream he had after noticing the team's suspicion. Trying to resume to his original form, the greatest prick alive. And it seems to be working.

But as he walked behind the beautiful Chinese boy, the weird temperature was rising again, and he fought the urge to run away. He tried to look away instead, but his eyes kept wandering back on Lei. The way his hair flowed down his back, the way his hips swayed oh so slightly as he walked.

Shit.

They entered the room, and Kai would be first in the shower as usual, so Lei proceeded to the balcony. The sun had almost set, and the sky was a vague mix of mauve amber, the clouds seemingly on fire.

"Kai, isn't it beautiful?"

Kai didn't even turn back to him, walking towards the bathroom. "Tch. Beautiful my ass." He scowled, before closing the door.

Lei chuckled his usual. He turned back to glance at the closed bathroom door, and chuckled yet again.

"Yeah."

---

The beautiful Chinese boy walked out of the bathroom to find his roommate already tucked under his blankets on his side of their bed. He smiled.

Kai was cute when he feigned sleep.

He started humming to himself as he rubbed his long amethyst-velvet hair with his bath towel. He sat on his side of the bed and gently dried his hair, momentarily shivering as the cool breeze swept his bare torso.

The slated boy wished he _were_ asleep. He couldn't help but be curious at what's happening outside his closed eyes. He could barely feel Lei moving, for the boy really was refined in a way. He opened his eyes as carefully as he could so he could take just a peek.

"Kai, would you mind helping me with my hair?"

Kai immediately closed his eyes. The Chinese boy didn't even glance at his direction. But his superb vigilance, like that of a wildcat, was undisputable.

"Fine. I'm sorry if I woke you up or somethin'. But it really would be a lot easier if you'd help me."

_What am I doing this for anyway? _Kai thought, as he was trailing a brush down the long velvet amethyst strands of Lei's hair. "Can't you just cut this thing?" He exclaimed, annoyed.

Lei smiled, his back facing the other boy. "Yeah, maybe I really should. But you'll have to cut it for me." He replied.

Kai could just scowl for a second, but the thought of irritation very soon faded away with the scent of the beautiful boy's hair. That welcomingly clean scent of afterbath, the smell of soap and musk a completely enticing blend.

As he came back to his senses, he quickly placed the brush on the side table. Yeah, like an excuse or something. As he was on the way of tucking himself under the blankets again, something stopped him.

Kai_, am I beautiful?"_

To answer or not to answer?

The slated boy dropped on his side of the bed, facing the side opposite the other half of the bed. He turned off the nightlight on his side and once again tried to sleep. Or feign sleep.

He just heard Lei chuckle again, then felt the bed shifting on the other half. Then the lights went out.

He didn't know how many minutes or hours had passed, but he just stared at the black in front of him. He had wanted to say it, but the leader inside him told him not to.

_Yes, Lei, you really are beautiful._

_And that is what's bothering me. _

He didn't know what was happening to him, but it was undeniable. And so as the knotting of his guts whenever he sees that beauty, that aching he feels whenever he avoids it. Yes, indeed, he was aching for that beauty to be within his reach. He was a walking contradiction for the past weeks, lost within his own predicaments.

Is it really that beauty he was aching for? Or the possessor of that exquisiteness, that cheerful and understanding Chinese boy who was always there, just behind him, and he's just blinded by his initial physical attraction?

When did that one come up?

Damn.

"Kai? Are you still awake?"

Kai did not speak. And after a few heartbeats, so did Lei.

What the hell was happening?

Does he really want him? Need him? Lust for him? Love him? Was he just misled, misguided? Or was he just too fucked up in the head?

"Lei, I…"

"What's the problem, Kai?"

_"You're beautiful."_

Guess what Lei did. He chuckled once and again. "Yeah, I know."

"You…I…I don't…"

Kai's fumbling for words was cut as he felt Lei's warmth hovering above him, the sweet, strange scent of him floating in the air he drew in.

"I was right. You needed a little push." The beautiful boy whispered before kissing Kai briefly on the lips. "I was good, wasn't I?"

"You…you did it on purpose? But I—"

"Yeah, I did grow prettier on purpose."

The slated boy was all of a sudden so silent. Lei had seduced him on purpose? So that's the reason why he was feeling so damn unsure and lost? Damn, and he was actually thinking that maybe he loved him. Fuck that, in the name of all that is good. He could feel his heart thumping against his throat, heat rising to his temples, throbbing like crazy, like he was upset.

Was he hurt?

The great Kai Hiwatari, hurt?

Kai turned on his side so that his back was facing Lei, unexplainably not abrupt like he would've. He unconsciously gripped the sheets and his pillow too hard his knuckles turned white.

"Kai?"

Lei had been toying around with him all along.

"Kai?"

And that would be the worst humiliation.

"Kai…"

He had kissed him. And they were both young men.

"Please…"

His name. His pride. His honor, his strength. Trampled by some puny mate of his.

_"Kai, I'm sorry."_

Kai was so silent not even his breathing was audible.

"I just wanted you to know where you are. I didn't mean to hurt you." Lei whispered in between sobs, as he distanced himself from the other boy to his own side of the bed. He laid there, his back on Kai's direction. "It was not my intention… I thought it was the right thing…for you…us…"

It did mean a lot to Kai. His superiority had always been the source of his strength. He always had that feeling that he needed to be looked up at, respected. He always made sure to that. Look at him now, questioning his own pride.

" I thought that your pride wouldn't matter anymore, Kai, and I was wrong."

His pride was everything. It is the reason he is who he is. It made him. But…perhaps Lei just really wanted him to be happy. How could he even deny it when he wasn't too sure himself?

"_I really thought you love me_."

What? Lei was noticing it even before, and he himself didn't?

"Was I wrong in that too, Kai?"

Kai didn't know either. He didn't speak. After some time, he just heard Lei trying to stifle his cries behind him. He wanted to hold him right then and there, tell him to stop crying. Because he had nothing to cry about.

Finally, it dawned on him. He was just too scared, was such a coward to accept the truth.

"No Lei… you were right…so right."

They both turned around to face the other at the same time. Golden eyes started flowing with tears, though the boy who owns them was smiling. The once merciless crimson eyes softened for the first time at the sight.

Soon, both bodies joined together in a tender embrace. They stayed like that for quite some time, just enjoying the feel of the other's body against his own in welcoming warmth. And seemingly on impulse, pale pink lips found rosy ones in gentle yet certain union that grew more heated in passion as it progressed.

The ethereal beauty was all for Kai's possession now.

Lei's lithe form rested against Kai's muscular torso, as they lay like that, unmoving. The Russian boy's arm was draped around a sun-kissed shoulder protectively, his fingers laced unto velvet amethyst strands, Lei's arm tucked around Kai's waist in reciprocation. They looked rather messy like that, the bedspreads swathed on the entwined bodies, Lei's long dark hair splattered all over them, but both couldn't care less. It was more than perfect.

"Am I really beautiful, love?"

"Almostas beautiful as I am, Lei."

Lei chuckled meekly. "Hm, I think you said something about not ever flattering me once." He said naughtily.

Kai paused to recall something like that. His own words came back to him. '_You could fuck me if I ever would.' _He laughed.

"Well, I'm gonna postpone that for now." Lei whispered as he closed his eyes.

"Silly kitten."

"I'm a _wildcat_, Kai." The Chinese boy said, as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Oh yeah? We'll see about that. By the way, you'll have to change your mind about that..._postponing_ thing."

_--fin_


End file.
